How He kept His Promise
by deweyreadmorebooksfan
Summary: Fifteen years after she left the Spirit Realm, Chihiro is now a police officer pursuing a serial killer. But when things go wrong, can she still see her beloved Kohaku again? ChihiroxKohaku one-shot!


**A/N: I just watched Windstruck recently and literally bawled my eyes out at the end of the movie. Anyway, it inspired me to write this fanfiction on how Chihiro and Haku would meet in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Spirited Away and all characters (c) Studio Ghibli**

**How He kept His Promise**

As the two children ran towards the steps, the girl named Chihiro exclaimed, "Look! The water's gone!"

The boy named Haku then said, "Yes. But I cannot go beyond this point."

Chihiro turned to Haku, a crestfallen look visible on her face, "But what are you going to do?"

Haku smiled, "I'll go back to Yubaba. Since I already know my real name, I can probably persuade her to grant me my freedom."

But Chihiro knew that was not an easy task. Knowing Yubaba, she might try to find a loophole which could make Haku as her prisoner for a long time, probably forever. She could feel the tears welling up her eyes.

Haku took hold of her hand, "We'll see each other again." He said in a soothing voice, as if sensing Chihiro's distress over the situation.

"Promise?" Chihiro repeated.

"Promise." Haku said, "Now go and promise not to look back until you reach the end of the tunnel."

Chihiro did as he told her to do. She met her parents at tunnel's entrance, both looking worried and slightly annoyed on how their daughter "would just disappear that way". It was obviously clear to Chihiro that they had no recollection of ever being turned into pigs. Although tempted, Chihiro never dared to turn and look back at the place as they entered the tunnel and disappeared into the darkness.

Fifteen Years Later…

In the busy streets of the city, sirens were heard as dozens of police cars managed to squeeze through the heavy traffic. A serial killer had broken loose from a high-security jail and is on the run and the police have made an advisory to the public to give information on the suspect's whereabouts.

Inside the black patrol car, a young woman pressed on the gas pedal to catch up with the red BMW the suspect was driving. She suddenly saw the red BMW swerve right into Tatsuya Avenue.

She picked up the walkie-talkie attached to the car's radio, "Suspect turned right at Tatsuya." she said through the walkie-talkie before swerving right into the street.

As she placed the device back to the radio set, she could hear the voices of her comrades exclaiming that Officer Ogino is tailing the suspect. The woman then adjusted the purple hair tie and tightened its hold on her rich dark brown hair and sped up. Just then, she saw the barrel of a .36 caliber pointed at her car and a loud bang was heard. The bullet hit the windshield and her car swerved a bit but she was able to get back on track and tail the red BMW. She then got her .36 from behind her black leather jacket and pointed it towards the red BMW and pulled the trigger, hitting the BMW's tail light.

The chase continued until they exited the main highway and into a bumpy road where little houses were stationed on the grassy area. The woman's breath hitched.

'Is this some sort of déjà vu?' she thought, 'Come on, Chihiro! You were ten at that time. You have a serial killer in your hands and you can't let just some hocus-pocus fantasy mess up this mission!'

After a while, she stopped her car as she saw the red BMW parked in front of a tunnel. She then saw the suspect run inside and disappearing into the darkness.

Stepping out into the broad daylight, the woman named Chihiro held her gun close to her body as she ran into the tunnel.

"_We'll see each other again."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Chihiro shook those thoughts out of her head. When she entered the police academy at 21 and fresh from college, she decided that it was best to let her memories of her time in the Spirit Realm go, especially of…him and that promise that she knew was impossible to keep.

She finally reached an empty room that resembled a chapel. Memories started flooding in her mind but Chihiro had other important things to think about, such as where is that no-good…

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and out of impulse, she spun and pointed the gun towards the direction of the sound but found nothing. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and a bullet narrowly missed her right ear. She immediately pulled the trigger and successfully hit the suspect, who was hiding behind a post, on the leg.

'Tch! Now you'll have a hard time hiding from me!' Chihiro thought in triumph as she saw the man limping towards the exit. She then walked towards the exit, her gun closely secured to her body. She immediately pointed her gun as she stepped outside into that grassy field that she had visited fifteen years ago.

_"Chihiro."_

Chihiro stopped and looked around to see where that voice came from. It certainly was not that serial killer but that of…

"Haku?" she whispered, not believing what she had just heard. She then heard a click of a gun.

"!" Chihiro immediately pointed her gun at him but it was too late. A loud bang was heard just as she had pointed her gun at him and all she felt was a searing pain on her chest area and blood was staining her white blouse underneath the leather jacket. Her vision darkened as she fell on the grassy ground.

"Promise…Haku…?" she whispered and before she lost her consciousness, she saw a white streak flying on the clear blue sky.

**00000**

When Chihiro woke up, she was still at the entrance to the tunnel, but she was not the policewoman that everybody nicknamed "RoboCop". She was ten-year old Chihiro again, and this time, she saw him.

Haku.

'I must have died already.' She thought, tears welling up her eyes as she saw Haku approaching her. He knelt beside her and wiped the tears that were falling with his thumb.

"Y-you…came back!" Chihiro said with a watery smile, "Like you promised!"

Haku pulled her into his arms, "Chihiro, you were so brave back there." He said softly, stroking her hair gently.

Chihiro buried her face in his chest and inhaled the sweet scent of the river, "Haku, I missed you so much!" she sobbed. She was sure that she already died. How else could she see the river spirit again unless her spirit has already left her body? Surely back at home, they might be planning on her funeral, probably with a 21-gun salute in her honor. Chihiro smirked at the thought through her tears.

Haku then pulled himself a bit further enough to peer down at her, "But Chihiro, it isn't your time yet."

At this, Chihiro's smile faltered. "H-haku…" she began, but Haku shushed her with a finger on her lips.

"Chihiro, there is so much for you to do in your world." Haku said, "You are well-loved by everyone over there."

Chihiro's body shook as a new wave of tears spilled from her eyes. She was reunited with him as she had always dreamed, and now they will just be separated yet again?

"I've waited fifteen years, Haku." Chihiro whispered, looking up to meet those dazzling emerald eyes, "I've waited…"

She hung her head, letting her silent tears flow down her face.

"Chihiro."

She shook her head, not wanting to hear any more.

"Chihiro."

She did not budge.

"Please. Trust me."

She looked up. A sad smile was visible from his features.

"Just because I said it isn't your time yet doesn't mean we'll never see each other again." Haku said.

"But how?" Chihiro asked, "I'm a human and you're a spirit. The only way we will ever be together is if I pass on."

"Do you believe in miracles?"

Chihiro stared at him, her mouth agape. After a few moments, she replied, "Why…yes."

"Well, I assure you Chihiro, if you believe in me, this will never be the last time we'll see each other." Haku said, his eyes twinkling. Chihiro knew he meant it. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and embraced Haku again.

"I love you, Haku." She murmured. Haku pressed his lips on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Chihiro." He whispered before pulling back, "Now RoboCop, I need you to pass through that tunnel and like before, don't look back."

Chihiro gave him a puzzling look, "How do you know I was called RoboCop?" she asked.

Haku smirked, "I'm a spirit, Chihiro. I have ways knowing. Now go through that tunnel and don't look back."

Chihiro stood up and started to go. But before she even turned to the tunnel, she turned back to Haku one last time.

"Promise?" she smiled.

"Promise." He smiled back.

At this, Chihiro turned back to the tunnel and proceeded without looking back.

**00000**

"Doctor Aikawa! Her vital signs are back!" a nurse exclaimed as the vital signs monitor showed a rapidly increasing pulse rate and respiration.

Emerald eyes traveled from the vital signs monitor to the slowly breathing Chihiro, her hand enveloped in his. Through his face mask, he smiled, as a single tear escaped from his eyes.

After a while, Doctor Aikawa stepped out of the operating room and greeted Chihiro's grief-stricken parents and colleagues from the police department. He then raised his hand and gave a thumbs-up.

The police officers erupted in cheers while Yuko embraced her husband Akio, crying to the fact that they almost lost their daughter.

Chihiro woke up an hour later and she met the eyes of a doctor with striking features. The doctor had those warm emerald eyes which matched the forest green hair color that reminded her so much of Haku, except that his hair was quite short.

"Good evening, Ms. Ogino." The doctor said politely, "I hope you're feeling all right now."

Chihiro nodded. She could not bring herself to reply a "yes".

The doctor smiled, "I'm Doctor Tetsuya Aikawa. That was one nasty wound you got there earlier." he said, "The bullet narrowly missed your heart, though. We almost lost you."

At that, Chihiro noticed the Doctor Aikawa's eyes glistening. 'Is he crying?' she thought, a bit bewildered.

The doctor quickly quipped, "Well, I might need to give my new patient a rest. You've had a lot on your shoulders lately."

As he turned to leave, Chihiro called out to him.

"Doctor Aikawa!"

The doctor looked back and turned to face her. Chihiro blushed a bit.

"I know this sounds a bit crazy but," Chihiro tried to find the right words, "You remind me of someone very dear to me."

"Ah, really?" the doctor smiled, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Well, yeah." Chihiro replied, a bit embarrassed, "He's a childhood friend actually."

The doctor nodded and turned to leave.

"His names Kohaku. Kohakunushi." She finally said.

The doctor then turned to face her one more time. This time, a single tear fell from his emerald eyes.

"You…remember." It was not a question. It was more of a statement.

Chihiro cocked her head. 'What's going on with this doctor? Why does he seem so…affected?'

"Well, yeah, definitely." Chihiro said a matter-of-factly, "Well, actually, it's a long story. It all began when I was ten."

The doctor approached her, his hands in the pocket of his pristine lab coat. He pulled out her purple hair tie and handed it to her.

"Here." He murmured, sitting down at the side of Chihiro's bed, reaching for her hand and placed the hair tie on her palm, "This is what Zeniba gave you, am I right?"

Chihiro gasped, "How do you know about Zeniba?" she asked. Did she hear him right?

Doctor Aikawa smiled, "I remembered you saved me from death once." He said, "That was fifteen years ago, when I never remembered what my name was and I had to do some unorthodox things for her sister, Yubaba."

Chihiro grasped the hand that held her other hand. Tears were pricking her eyes.

"Is it really…you?" she whispered.

Doctor Aikawa sighed, "How could I not remember that ten-year old girl whom I helped save her parents who were cursed and at the same time, I realized my true identity with her help." He said, stroking the hand he was holding.

Chihiro reached out to embrace him but Doctor Aikawa leaned forward, knowing that her injuries are still healing, and embraced her. Chihiro held him tight, whimpering softly.

"You kept your promise, Haku." She whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Haku smiled, "I did say I would, RoboCop."

When they let go, Chihiro could not help but wonder if that serial killer was ever caught.

"By the way, what happened to that guy I was after?" she asked.

"Oh him?" Haku said, "He's seeking psychiatric treatment now."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow, "But why?" she asked.

"He claims that a dragon attacked him moments after he shot you." Haku replied with a wink. Chihiro could not stifle the laugh that was building up her chest. She had to hold on to her chest since it hurt. Haku saw this and tried to relax her.

"Well, nobody would believe him anyway." Chihiro smiled, giggling softly.

Haku then stood up. "I'd better get going. I have other patients to attend to." He said, "But I'll return for you." He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips.

Chihiro was able to sleep soundly that night, his promise to her fulfilled.

**Fin**

**A/N: By the way, the music I listened to while writing this story is BK Love by MC Sniper. And also, Adult!Chihiro's outfit is inspired by what Jun Ji-hyun wore in the movie Windstruck.**

**Ok...Dora's signing off... (listening to Oppa Gangnam Style XD)**


End file.
